deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs. Kraken
Description MonsterVerse vs. 2010 Clash of the Titans! It's the battle of two fearsome, seemingly unstoppable giants that emerged from the sea! Interlude Wiz: Monsters. A classic, timeless factor in science fiction. Boomstick: Frankenstein's Monster, Dracula, The Mummy... but we're not here to talk about that. In fact, we're here to pit two members of a different kind of monster against each other... the massive city-wrecking soil-your-britches-with-a-step kind. Like Godzilla, the King of the Monsters from the MonsterVerse series of crossover Godzilla/King Kong films. Wiz: And the Kraken, slayer of the Titans from the 2010 version of the tale of Perseus depicted in the Clash of the Titans. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Godzilla Wiz: The- Boomstick: -Time of the dinosaurs!? Oh boy, we're gonna have fun talking about the awesomest real-life ani--''' Wiz: No, not the time of the freaking dinosaurs, Boomstick. The PERMIAN period. '''Boomstick: No freaking dinosaurs? ''LAME.'' Wiz: Yeah, I know. Dinosaurs ARE pretty cool. But sadly, we're not here to talk about them. Godzilla is an ancient lifeform from the Permian period that initially might have dominated the planet at some point. Boomstick: He was livin' it up--" Wiz: Actually, he had to fight a few monsters, like the hive mind "monster" known as Shinomura. One time, when Shinomura landed on Earth and began looking for food, Godzilla blasted him just for being nearby. Boomstick: Really? What a BLEEP Wiz: No, Boomstick. The Unknowable Being doesn't want us cussing. Boomstick: Aw, man. He's even worse than you! Wiz: Feeling's mutual. Boomstick: Alright, that's it, you little--''' ARE EXPERIENCING HOST TROUBLES, PLEASE WAIT ... ... ... ... beep Wiz: Uh, now that that's over... let's move on. '''Boomstick: Anyway, he was living as best a life he could until the Permian Extinction Meteor said, "Get outta here!" and slapped the planet like my ex-wife's hand did my face. Wiz: Okay, enough about that, not only did the meteor kill off the overwhelming majority of all life on the planet, but it apparently diminished the radiation levels on Earth's surface. Godzilla was used to having more radiation to feed on, so as you might expect, he did the manly thing and fled deep under the ocean. Boomstick: But we shouldn't criticize him! All the other Alpha predators fled underground, too. Wiz: Exactly. He reemerged in 1954 after a nuclear submarine woke him up when it reached his bedroom. Boomstick: And like all guys do, he needed his equivalent of a Red Bull, so he looked up at all the nuclear submarines just floating around the ocean right there and probably thought "Awesome!!!" Man, why does this parallel my life so much? Wiz: No time to wonder about that, because as fate would have it, Kraken Wiz: Alright, before we dive in, keep in mind, the Kraken doesn't have a lot of feats or implications, so we're going to have to go off a lot of assumptions. Death Battle! San Francisco, 2014 It seemed to be an average day in San Francisco. The skyscrapers were towering, gleaming behemoths as always. Well, the only thing that ruined it was the plume of smoke and the giant bipedal lizard with the dorsal plates and the long tail walking right into the ocean. Godzilla was satisfied. He had just rid the world of those M.U.T.Os. His mission was accomplished. And now, he was going to rest in the ocean until the world needed him again. But... what was that disturbance in the water? The aforementioned disturbance seemed to be an octopus-like creature with massive, waving tentacles about 60 feet away. Godzilla didn't plan on exerting more of his energy on a creature that didn't seem threatening and was about to turn around and let it live when after a few seconds, the head of the creature began strangely rising and shifting, and Godzilla realized he had been wrong. It instead unfolded into a whole turtle-like humanoid upper body with claws, with the head looking like a modified (mutant?) Dunkleosteus's with sharp teeth. It turned out to be a much bigger and more dangerous being. This was the 2010 Clash of the Titans Kraken. The final nail in the coffin was hammered down when the Kraken turned to look at Godzilla. There was nothing but pure rage and bloodlust in its eyes. Then the Kraken noticed the city behind Godzilla, and it growled hungrily. Godzilla realized that, as much as he had been hoping to avoid this, his blissful sleep would have to wait a little while longer. The two monsters stared each other down before roaring, and after that, charging at each other. FIGHT! The two collided, and the Kraken attempted to tackle Godzilla to the ground, only for Godzilla to grab it with its jaws, before spinning and tossing it, where it came crashing down with a huge watery explosion, and charging at it again. The Kraken recovered and got to its feet, but only just in time to see Godzilla smack it with his claws. It stumbled backward, and Godzilla attempted to knock it back again with another tail-whip, only to find himself being smacked in the face by one of the Kraken's tentacles. The Kraken then approached Godzilla before striking him in the face with its claw. The huge, hulking reptilian stepped backward from the blow, and moved his head so that he faced the Kraken again, only to be bitten in the neck as the Kraken attempted to strangle him to death, refusing to let go no matter how much he roared and thrashed. Godzilla decided to use his signature weapon, as the dorsal plates on his tail and back begin to glow. Before the Kraken could react, a bright neon-blue laser shot out of Godzilla's mouth and struck the Kraken's torso. The Kraken was forced to step backward and that gave Godzilla an opening as he continued to blast the Kraken with his atomic breath and force it backwards. The Kraken eventually regained its senses. It's dealt with the king of the Titans, Kronos himself! This was nothing. It grounded itself against the assault and began pushing forward very slowly. Before Godzilla knew it, the Kraken had grabbed him and bit him on the head. Godzilla roared and slammed his claw into the Kraken's face, causing it to step backward and release its hold, only for it to lower its head and charge into Godzilla, ramming him backwards. Eventually, via their huge size and the charging, they were forced into the city. Godzilla had to think fast. One blow from the Kraken's fist knocked Godzilla onto his stomach, shattering some of his dorsal plates and a skyscraper that Godzilla fell on in the process. Seeing his opportunity, Godzilla suddenly rolled so that his dorsal plates were facing the approaching Kraken, and used the same nuclear pulse attack from his shattered dorsal plates he used on MUTO Prime to attack the Kraken. The pulse slammed into the Kraken knocked it back into another skyscraper, practically toppling it with a thunderous boom. It recovered, however, and proceeded to charge forward, biting Godzilla's head again and wrestling him to the ground. Godzilla's eyes looked up in anger at the monster about to kill him, until his eyes suddenly trailed to the Kraken's shoulder and focused on another creature, this time a colorful butterfly that was almost as iconic as the big lizard himself. flew in front of Godzilla and took the Kraken's vicious bite to the head. A colorful butterfly-like creature whose appearance was almost as iconic as the big lizard himself. Mothra. The Kraken twisted its neck, tearing Mothra's head clean off. Godzilla saw his chance and fired his atomic breath again, hitting Mothra's corpse and exploding it into ash, which fell on Godzilla in a gray cloud, and he seemed to be ...being empowered by the ash. The Kraken looked on as Godzilla got to his feet, beginning to glow red as if he were almost made of magma. He curled inward, then sprang to a back-arched pose and roared as a fiery, explosive shockwave shot out of Godzilla's body and leveled all the skyscrapers as it flew by, enveloping the Kraken in the process. Hellish flames. Choking gray. Darkness. What the clearing smoke revealed wasn't pretty. The whole area had become essentially a blackened crater. Any evidence of human civilization at the time of the pulse was gone. And at the middle of it all was Godzilla, and a seemingly unrecognizable burnt, charred corpse. That is, until it began to move, soot-covered flesh and ash falling from its body in waterfalls, smoke rising from it in waves. The Kraken had survived, and Godzilla had reverted to his normal state due to having expended his excess energy. But the Kraken had taken on a being that could scatter the Earth over the universe. The Kraken began to ruthlessly advance towards Godzilla. Godzilla looked up to see the Kraken lean down and clamp its jaws around his throat. Godzilla thrashed, but the Kraken would not let go. The Kraken twisted, and with a sickening CCCCCCRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNNNCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH, the King of the Monsters was dethroned. The corpse fell, sending up a mushroom cloud of soot that billowed up and nearly outsized the Kraken. The Kraken threw its head back, and roared into the sky in victory. And a city trembled in terror at what was to come. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: Now woah, woah, woah, let's put the pitchforks and torches down and hear why the Kraken won like civilized people. Wiz: Now, it may seem that Godzilla would obviously win on the surface, as he had much more onscreen feats, while the Kraken essentially came in, destroyed a building, and got Medusa'd by comparison. But then, you may ask, why did the Kraken win if Godzilla had much more feats, hax, and Burning Godzilla? Not to mention he was smart enough to figure out the M.U.T.Os' weaknesses while the Kraken was a mindless, primitive-brained beast by comparison? Godzilla may have the superior intelligence, hax, and a stronger form, and he may have much more feats onscreen, but in terms of physicality itself, the Kraken... is simply far too powerful. Boomstick: The 2010 Clash of the Titans movie states that Hades created the Kraken to slay the Titans, whom the Gods were in war against. It was implied that the Kraken helped the Gods against the Titans, and the Titans would obviously include Kronos, since he's the king of the Titans. Wiz: In the 2010 movie's sequel, Wrath of the Titans, Hephaestus the smith god states that if Kronos is let loose, he would have enough power to scatter the Earth over the universe. Since Kronos had never been sealed away at all up until the Gods, he was likely in his "let loose" state at the time of his war with the Gods and therefore we can scale the Kraken to him. According to William Mook, specialist in Assisted Bob Laughlin Energy & Aerospace and Aeronautical Engineering from Stanford University, something similar to "scattering the Earth over the universe" means the debris would have to have a hyperbolic excess velocity greater than escape velocity at 1 AU around the Sun. This requires 5.7*10^33 Joules, or 5.7e+33, which is equal to 1,362,332,695,984 teratons. Sure, tanking the Permian Extinction Meteor is impressive, but that would only bring Godzilla's durability up to 28 teratons according to this calc, and heck, maybe not even that, since it wasn't a direct impact. Not only that, but since the Kraken helped the Gods against Kronos, it likely had to have its attack potency scale to its durability in order to be of any actual help, but since Olympus includes 12 gods plus Hades, it's illogical to think that it can also strike with the same amount of power. So, the maximum number that we can divide the number, adding the Kraken to the 13 gods, would ultimately be 14, but that would just result in 97,309,478,284 teratons, still far stronger than Godzilla. Even if we scale the Permian Extinction Meteor to the real KT Meteor event of 100 teratons, it would still look like an utter joke in the face of 97,309,478,284 teratons. Boomstick: "But Wiz, Godzilla would outsmart the Kraken or overcome its enormous durability/attack potency advantage with his atomic breath, radiation streams, and thermonuclear pulses!" Wiz: Not true. King Ghidorah, a being who, via scaling, is far less durable than the Kraken, withstood extended periods of being blasted by the atomic breath, so most likely the Kraken would shrug it off. Next, the radiation streams. The Kraken has withstood 1,362,332,695,984 teratons from Kronos's attacks, so while it would likely keep it away and give Godzilla a bit of breathing room, it wouldn't actually hurt the Kraken. Finally, the thermonuclear pulses. Not only would the Kraken, due to withstanding hits from Kronos, be not hurt by the thermonuclear pulses, Kronos's pyrokinesis and massive waves of lava that he ejects from his arms plus the utter lack of burn marks or singed flesh on the Kraken's body in its debut means that the Kraken wouldn't be affected by the fiery/thermonuclear attacks of Burning Godzilla, so both of those practically guaranteed the Kraken's survival. As for intelligence-wise, not only will the Kraken not be affected by any tactic/strategy Godzilla enacts due to its durability, but Godzilla doesn't even enact tactics or strategies most of the time and relies mostly on his instincts. Boomstick: "But Wiz, Medusa's head, something weaker than Kronos, took out the Kraken. Wouldn't that mean your planet-level durability feat is irrelevant?" Wiz: I'm glad you asked! See, anyone who meets Medusa's gaze is turned to stone, so Medusa's stone-turning ability ignores durability. The Kraken had no counter against durability-ignoring attacks, but Godzilla was too haxless to exploit that weakness. Meanwhile, Godzilla has a totally exploitable weakness in the form of his gills being somewhat softer and more vulnerable to harm than the rest of his body as he was shown to recoil in pain when they were targeted by missiles, as he likely will when the Kraken scratches them. Boomstick: "But Wiz... why can't Godzilla do his Death Kiss and blow the Kraken up from the inside?" Wiz: For the very same reason Godzilla's atomic breath, radiation streams, Burning Godzilla-like form, and intelligence advantage are useless against the Kraken: its sheer durability and strength advantages. The Kraken would most likely survive the Death Kiss. So, Godzilla had the intelligence, hax/techniques advantages, and a stronger form, but they were worthless in the face of the Kraken's sheer durability and strength advantages. Boomstick: When Godzilla's neck Kraken''ed, he realized he wasn't the ''King of this matchup. Wiz: Boomstick, why can't you take five minutes and learn a good pun... anyways, the winner is the Kraken. Next Time Trivia * Transformers Bay-verse vs Titanfall-verse is actually the first fight article that Dark created, and this was the second, but he ultimately decided to finish this first and make it the first episode, given that it was too lengthy writing down all those characters and feats. * Anyone who wants to fact-check or leave complaints on my wall, go here. Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheDarkSide857 Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Size' Themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Radioactive battle